Batman v Superman: Pawn of Darkness
by CoyoteN7
Summary: The world was never the same after Superman came down from the sky. Some say as a gift, some a curse. Terrance Price, a Lexcorp executive, never knew who his parents were or where he came from. The only thing he is sure of is that Superman has to die for the sake of humanity. Little does he know he is but a pawn in a game that stretches beyond his own understanding. BVS AU
1. Simple Business

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first installment of my own spin on the DC Extended Universe series. I will be starting about 30 minutes in to** _ **Dawn of Justice**_ **but don't fret, it's for a good reason. I do have an OC who will be introduced in this chapter, but I'm going to go off of Bruce Wayne's perspective for the beginning. Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The hall was crowded, a little more than Bruce had expected, but nothing that would infringe on what he had come here to do. Lexcorp had something that he wanted, and it was too important for him to fail now. People were anxious for something to happen, since word was out that Lex Luthor would be out soon to speak, so everyone refrained from getting too comfortable. It was a minor annoyance for now.

He had to admit however, Lex did know how to throw a party despite the fact that Bruce had been avoiding such events for a while now. A sigh of relief hit the crowd as a blonde woman with a microphone took the stage.

"Thank you for waiting ladies and gentlemen. I present to you…Mr. Lex Luthor," she said, and applause took over the scene. Bruce clapped just to not draw attention to himself. The long-haired character that Bruce found difficult to describe took the stage babbling on and on about himself and the woman who had introduced him.

"Thank you…thank you…however before I speak I would like to invite my youngest and most promising executive to come up to the stage to say a few words…where is he…," Bruce heard a younger man quietly say "Oh Jesus" in the crowd. "There he is! Mr. Terrance Price!" Applause took over again, and Bruce looked to his left to notice a black-haired, white-skinned, roughly six foot tall man walk up to Lex from the back end of the crowd, trying to hide his displeasure. He looked to be in his late twenties… _maybe_. He was young…very young for an executive.

Lex handed him the microphone and gave him a hard pat on the back, and then backed up to let him have the stage. "I didn't know I was this important," he said, getting a few laughs from the crowd. "Uhhh…well about 7 years ago when I was attending Stanford Lex came to me with a job offer a-and I was stunned because what business do I have with someone like him. You know…half-drunk college kid who couldn't tell if he should joke around or be serious at times."

Bruce was about to return to what he came to do, but stopped when he got to a different subject. "It was interesting because…I never knew who my parents were. In fact I spent most of my childhood fighting for myself…because let's be honest foster parents have so many children to worry about why should they give a shit about you? But no…I learned how to fight for myself…because if I didn't the bullies would continue to you know…do what they do…," Bruce saw his eyes pan down to a reporter in the crowd and Terrance instantly got more uncomfortable. His eyes kept flashing back to him as if his body was drawing itself towards him. It was bizarre.

Terrance cleared his throat. "Anyway…thank you for coming and I give you Lex Luthor." Claps ensued again and Lex let him exit the stage, obviously shaken. Bruce had no interest in what Lex had to say.

"Alright where am I going Alfred?" he asked quietly.

" _Past the elevator and to your left_ ," his butler replied into his earpiece. " _That's right. Must be in the service corridor in the basement. Head down the stairs_." Bruce complied, and made his way through the crowd not noticing that the reporter that spooked Terrance looked back his way. He came through a few halls full of people enjoying refreshments before he finally reached the stairs. He came to the end and found himself in the kitchen area.

" _Kitchens on your right…head to your left. Then server access, yep that's where you want to be_ ," Alfred finished and Bruce opened the glass door to the server room, which is what he came here to do. Looking through the tech and different wires, he eventually found the correct connection he needed. As soon as he hooked up his drive and turned it on, the door opened behind him.

"Can I help you Mr. Wayne?" a woman asked, must be one of Lex's employees.

He ran through his possible responses before he decided just to play dumb. "Uh I…thought the bathroom was down here? I must've…you know that last martini was…two too many."

"Restroom's upstairs," she replied, obviously not amused.

"Oh, thank you. Don't worry I'll be alright," he said as she began to leave and he knew he still didn't have her convinced. "I like those shoes," he pointed and got somewhat of a smile from her. Good enough. As soon as she shut the door, his fake amusement faded. "I can't stay down here Alfred."

" _Go upstairs and socialize. Some young lady from Metropolis might make you honest…or maybe talk to Mr. Price he seemed decent enough_ ," Alfred suggested. Bruce figured it wasn't a bad idea, and found himself making his way back up as soon as Lex finished speaking. A red-dressed woman caught his attention, not really from how attractive she was but more of the odd vibe he got looking at her. He decided that she would be the one to satisfy Alfred's suggestion.

"Mr. Wayne," someone called out, and he initially ignored, trying to make his way to the woman. "Mr. Wayne!" he called again. Bruce turned to his left to notice the reporter that Terrance lost composure over. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet," and offered a hand shake.

Bruce took it, but still had his attention on the woman. "Right, my foundation already issued a statement in support of…books."

"I'm sorry?" Clark asked in confusion.

Bruce still had his eyes on the girl, who was making her way towards the steps that led down to the server room. "Wow…pretty girl, bad habit, don't quote me."

Clark smiled a bit. "What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?"

Bruce still tried to ward him off. He had to make sure his drive was safe. "Daily Planet…don't I own this one? Or is that the other guy?"

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city…good people living in fear," he continued, and Bruce was actually starting to take offense at this point.

"Don't believe everything you hear son."

"I've seen it Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law."

If he was ok with everyone finding out that he really was the Batman, he would've broken the reporter's nose right there…but he was above all of that. "The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law is…well a little hypocritical wouldn't you say? Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree you write a…puff-piece editorial about an _alien_ who…if he wanted to burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we could do to stop him."

He noticed that Clark was a bit shaken from his comments. "Most of the world…doesn't really share your opinion Mr. Wayne."

Bruce shrugged. "Maybe it's just the Gotham City in me…we have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns." They then stared each other in the eyes for a bit…feeling a bit confrontational.

"Excuse me…Mr. Wayne?" another male entered the conversation. Bruce looked to notice Terrance show himself once again, having pulled himself together it seemed. "Terrance Pri-, or well you saw me up there." He shook his hand and nodded. "Gotta say, big fan. Don't tell Lex but if I had my way I would be working for you in Gotham." He laughed, getting a smile from Bruce, then turned to Clark. "And you are?"

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"Oh, yes I saw you on the list, my bad."

Clark nodded with a small smile, still reeling from Bruce's comments. "You grew up in Gotham correct?"

"Yes sir, until I headed off to college."

"What's your opinion on the Bat vigilante?"

Terrance popped his eyebrows up for a second. "Well…I think what he's doing is justified…it's kind of hard to go against the hero who has kept my city's streets clean since I was about 10 to be honest with you. He's been doing all of this without super powers or some kind of augmentation…unlike," Bruce notice him flinch and fidget again. "S-Superman."

Clark looked up to Bruce for a second before he returned his attention to Terrance. "Do you share Mr. Wayne's concerns that Superman is to be feared?"

Terrance glimpsed at Bruce before his eyes panned down. Bruce saw his fist clench and his jaw shift…gritting his teeth. "If he decided one day that he didn't like how our government operated, or just anything…what could we do to stop him? Yes…yes he should be feared."

A silence took over the three men. Clark had received answers he didn't expect…and Bruce was starting to think he could have an opportunity here.

"Boys! Ha! Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent meet Terrance Price…I love it! I love bringing people together!" Lex interjected and began to shake their hands. "It is a pleasure!" He then shook Clark's hand and yelped in pain. "Ow! That is quite the handshake I would…not pick a fight with this person." Terrance and Bruce both look away for a second.

Lex nodded. "So after all these years we finally got you to come over to Metropolis!"

"Well I thought I might drink you dry," Bruce replied.

"You're welcome! You should hop the harbor more often, maybe I could show you my labs we could partner on something…Mr. Price over here speaks very highly of you I'm sure that would make him happy." Terrance bit his lip…seemingly fed up with Lex advertising him every chance he got.

" _Seven minutes is up, transfer is complete_ ," Alfred chimed back into his ear. That was his cue to go grab his drive. Lex's secretary came by to fetch him.

"Another time," Bruce said as Lex walked away, and then handed a business card to Terrance. "Come by Wayne Enterprises tomorrow. Let's talk," before he headed towards the stairs.

Terrance looked down at the card and smiled. "Yes sir."

Bruce had spent too much time away from his drive, and he never saw the woman head back up…which was a bad sign. He headed into the server room to find that his drive was indeed gone…and he looked to see that same woman making her way up the steps.

"Excuse me!" he pleaded, but she didn't stop and he was forced to chase her in the least obvious way possible. He lost her up the stairs however, and didn't see her again until she was let in her car outside and then sped off. He grit his teeth in disgust since he would now have to track her down just to get his drive back…an annoyance he didn't plan on dealing with.

"Was that your girlfriend," Bruce whirled around to see Terrance standing there. "Speeding off?" When he didn't get an immediate answer, he continued. "I know how it feels don't worry."

Bruce huffed in annoyance. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Price," before storming off.

* * *

 **This is actually a shorter chapter than usual, but I just want to get this story off the ground. I'm doing my best to make my character fit in and work with the others. I have just recently finished a Star Wars adaptation, and reading that will give you somewhat an idea of what to expect from me. I really hope you enjoyed this little introduction! Please follow/fav and leave a review if you did. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Price for a Prince

**Chapter 2**

Getting Lex off his back was easier than he originally imagined, in fact it was as if he wanted Terrance to head to Gotham. It wasn't surprising in the sense that Lex had been trying to advertise him last night in every sense of the word. He would be idiotic to think speaking so highly of an executive in front of other foundations wouldn't backfire against him. If anything, he had it coming.

Terrance still felt like he owed Lex for the life he had now, but he wasn't his friend, at least not anymore. Ever since Superman fell out of the sky Lexcorp had shifted to more military-related deals and less on helping Metropolis grow.

He flinched at the mere thought of Superman. He had no idea why. He hadn't seen a doctor because it didn't seem medical, but more instinctual. It started months ago when the Superman monument had been completed, but it had never reached the point that it had last night. He had no hard feelings for Mr. Kent, but when he first laid eyes on him he almost lost control. Maybe he should talk to Bruce about it.

No. This is a business trip and Mr. Wayne doesn't have time to deal with his mental breakdowns.

He stood at the front edge of the ferry with Gotham City approaching, and was on the verge of finally docking. It had been 10 years since he stepped foot in Gotham City. He was but a high school graduate with a full ride to Stanford University back then and no regrets. Now he was happy to finally be back home.

As soon as they docked he caught a taxi up front, not wanting to take any longer to arrive. He looked down to his watch that read 5:07, which was actually faster than he thought he would get there. The interior of the taxi was not as nice as those in Metropolis, but he didn't mind the change.

The radio had a radio show talk going on. " _We're talking about a being that challenges our own sense of priority in the universe_ ," Terrance quickly recognized the topic of Superman. " _You go back to Copernicus, where he restored the Sun in the center of the known universe, displacing Earth. And you get to Darwinian Evolution and you find out we're not special on this Earth, we're just one among other lifeforms. And now we learn that we're not even special in the entire universe because there is Superman. There he is, an alien among us. We're not alone_."

He looked away and lost interest after he finished, watching the road fly by him. They did eventually reach Wayne Enterprises, and he made sure to tip the driver before he exited the vehicle and headed up the stairs to the entrance. The lobby was large, and stretched to be about 3 stories tall, and was certainly one of the better looking buildings in Gotham.

He came up to the reception desk. "Name?" the woman asked before he could say anything.

"Price, Terrance Price," he answered.

The receptionist then looked through her computer screen and typed in a few things that he didn't care to figure out. Before long, she was finished. "Ok Mr. Price. Head to the 60th floor for your appointment." The small gate unlocked and he made his way through to the elevator. He was already getting the feeling like there was more to this meeting than he originally thought.

It took about a half minute to reach all the way up to the 60th floor, and the door opened to a smaller room that simply led to a door that read "Conference Room". He modestly opened it.

Bruce Wayne sat alone, looking out across the bay to Metropolis, the sun giving its last rays of light to the blue water. "Mr. Price," he acknowledged.

"Mr. Wayne," Terrance replied. "You wanted to see me?"

Bruce nodded, still looking out the window. "Does Lex know you're here?"

He still stood next to the door. A question like that was tricky. "I'd be ignorant if I told you it wasn't a possibility."

Bruce rose to his feet. "Good enough," he then shook hands with Terrance and offered him a seat at the large conference table. "Now, I'm going to warn you that what we discuss now must not be revealed to anyone outside of this room."

Terrance's feelings were confirmed right there. There was something else going on here. "Done. Whatever is necessary."

He got right to business. "The reason I called you here today has nothing to do with business. I need you to help me obtain something from Lex."

Terrance nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

Bruce then paused. It was trust, and Terrance was sure of it. Bruce had already taken a big risk telling a Lexcorp executive he wanted to take something from his own company. "I need you to be ready to betray Lex if necessary."

That was a little unexpected. Lex had done a lot for him in his life…but then again Lexcorp was up to something that he was uneasy about, and maybe finding out about it would give him peace. But he had himself to think about here as well. "I need reassurance that I won't be double crossed in this deal."

Bruce smiled. "Of course. I'm offering you a spot at Wayne Enterprises if you take this deal."

That was it. This was his dream, and helping Bruce Wayne was an added bonus. He nodded in approval. "Alright…what do you need?"

"What can you tell me about the White Portuguese?"

He blinked a few times and thought hard. "It's a project file. Encrypted…the one thing Lex doesn't want anyone asking about. I don't know for sure."

Bruce nodded. "I thought so. Lex is smart," he then shifted in his chair. "Last night I copied data files that would've given me the answer, but they were stolen by the woman who drove off…you remember?"

"So that's what you were upset about," he discovered. "Do you have a plan for getting them back?"

"I've been able to figure out that she will be around in two days," he revealed.

Terrance chuckled. "Is playboy Bruce Wayne going to come out like the old days?"

Bruce shook his head. "No…you're going to get it back for me."

* * *

"This is not going to work," Terrance practically pleaded at this point.

" _We've been over this. I'll help you do the talking_ ," Bruce spoke in his earpiece. Terrance gulped and adjusted his bowtie. The woman who had stolen Bruce's drive was quietly observing some sort of ancient relic on display. " _Tell her it's a fake._ "

"What?!" he shout-whispered. "You said don't be confrontational."

He could tell Bruce was getting frustrated. " _Are you really going to argue with me about this_?"

Terrance growled under his breath in annoyance and approached her. There was something else eating at him that wasn't her obvious beauty. Something was _odd_ about her. The aura she gave off was…powerful, intimidating. It was beginning to have an adverse affect on his confidence.

Nonetheless, he approached. "It's a fake," he said just behind her. At this point when she didn't turn to notice him, he had not thought of what to say after.

" _It was sold on the black market_ -,"

"I know," she finally said and then turned to him. "Mr. Price?"

He acted shocked, trying to get some sort of positive appeal. "Yes," and then realized that he again had not prepared another response.

"You're the Lexcorp executive that Luthor couldn't stop talking about," she recognized. "Are you his messenger boy now?"

" _The drive Price_ ," Bruce reminded him, but Terrance ignored him. Don't be confrontational he said. Forget that.

"You know Ms. Prince, I still can't wrap my head around why he invited you in the first place," Terrance fired back. "Everyone there had some sort of business connection or was a friend of his…and I know you're no friend of Lex."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Terrance shook his head with a smile. "You'd be shocked what I do know…like how you decided that copying files from his secure server would go unnoticed."

She smiled and shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, and that's fine because surprise, surprise, Lex has no clue that you did it. But that could _all_ change unless you give me the drive right now," Terrance finished, holding his hand out.

The looked down at his hand and then back up to his face seemingly in thought. He could already taste victory. That is…until she started laughing. "Is this funny to you?" he asked, fear creeping up onto his face.

" _What's happening_?" Bruce asked through his earpiece, but Terrance couldn't answer.

She eventually stopped laughing. "You know what? For a moment there I actually thought you were telling the truth, but you can tell Mr. Wayne that his earpieces shouldn't have his logo on the side."

Terrance shook his head and shrugged. "Oops," he still held his hand out. "Can I have the drive anyway? He _really_ wants it back." This was actually much more fun than he previously envisioned.

She chuckled a bit and then opened her purse, revealing Bruce's drive. "Tell him it's military encryption and I _borrowed_ it," she said as she handed it to him. "Mr. Price," she bid farewell and left him to the display.

" _Nicely done_ …" Bruce chimed in.

"I think she likes me," he said, placing the drive in his pocket.

" _I think you're delusional_."

"You're probably right," he admitted, but still felt pretty good about himself. "Well, I passed your test. What's next?"

" _I'm sending coordinates to your phone_ ," at the same time his phone buzzed, and he looked down to find an address that was not far from here. " _Head there now_."

* * *

The engine powered down for the Lamborghini Aventador that Bruce had allowed Terrance to borrow for his stay in Gotham. The coordinates that he had been given lead him to a forest area and now what looked like a lake, and a very fancy house stood at the edge. He figured this had to be Bruce's private residence, which was the safer place to send him since he now held in possession information that would get him fired and maybe killed by Lex Luthor.

A part of him felt bad for turning on Lex, since he did "make" him in a sense. But the idea that kept him pushing on was the fact that he knew if Lex ever had an opportunity to better himself, he would take it regardless of the repercussions. He knew Lex would've done the same thing.

He exited the parked car and made his way to the front door, where he rang the doorbell. In the time it took for the door to open, it finally hit him that Bruce Wayne was maybe more than a businessman. All this trouble for secure files that no simple man would find worth in didn't add up.

The door opened to reveal an older man that Terrance had never seen before. "Mr. Price," he said with a British accent, which didn't catch him much off guard after his encounter with Diana earlier. "Master Wayne has been expecting you, come." He then turned around and expected him to follow him down the stairs.

"Thank…you," he said in confusion and followed Bruce's butler down stairs straight ahead, passing what seemed to be the normal home. As they progressed down the steps, the house became more of a cave in a sense, but lined with gadgets and other technical equipment. This must've been where Bruce did his own private work.

Sure enough at the end of the hall sat Bruce at the desk of one of the larger computers, waiting for him to deliver the drive. "Thank you Alfred, I'll take it from here." Alfred nodded and then seemingly went back to what he was doing before Terrance arrived.

Terrance pulled the drive from his pocket and handed it to Bruce. "As you requested…but can you at least give me a bit more information as to what you have planned, specifically my role."

Bruce turned in his chair and plugged the drive into his computer and then sighed. "I'll admit…I've been thinking about that…but there's so much you aren't aware of." He then began typing in commands to start the decryption.

Terrance flashed his eyes to the left in confusion. "What's…that supposed to mean?" Bruce finished typing and rose to his feet.

"Come on," he said, albeit with a little hesitancy. He could tell by his body language that he was doing something that he wouldn't normally do, but saw it as necessary. He followed him to another set of stairs that headed deeper into the cave that lead to another platform. He noticed things now, weapons, gadgets and tools, all black. He looked to his left and noticed a vehicle that was all-too-familiar.

Bats flew overhead as Bruce opened a cylinder-shaped storage compartment, revealing what was inside.

"I am the Batman," he revealed.

Terrance had no idea what to say. He'd grown up on the streets of Gotham, and Batman had been the symbol of a better future…for everyone. He cleaned the streets he lived on, and inspired him to better himself when he had nothing left…and he was standing right in front of him.

"Wow," Terrance said, which seemed to give Bruce some sort of relief. "All those years…it was you all along."

"Indeed," Bruce said, closing the compartment back up. "You said you were skilled in combat?"

Terrance nodded. "More or less. I practiced Japanese sword-fighting at the dojo 10 minutes from my foster home," he laughed as he reminisced. "I used to run down there every week."

Bruce thought for a moment before responding. "Maybe you can help me more than I originally intended." A distinct beeping noise then came from the computer. "Hold that thought," he said before heading back up the stairs and to the computer, which had finished the decryption. Terrance followed up behind him.

The file pulled up the Lexcorp database, and he wasted no time typing in "White Portuguese" into the search bar. After a few seconds of loading, a picture of a ship came up, named the "White Portuguese".

"It's a ship," Bruce realized. "Not a man."

"Lex did say he was pursuing an import license," Terrance remembered. "You don't think-."

"It's holding the rock dug up in the Indian Ocean…the one that can decay Kryptonian cells," Bruce revealed. "That's why I needed you in order to steal it."

Terrance narrowed his eyes when he realized what Bruce had planned. "Wait…you're going to try and kill Superman aren't you?"

There was a few moments of silence until Bruce finally said, "Yes."

 _Yes_. It reverberated in his mind, and then felt an uncontrollable rage take over his mind. _He must die_ , a more demonic voice said this time. He grasped the nearby table…hard. _You must kill him!_

"I must kill him," Terrance repeated stoically.

"Terrance!" Bruce's voice broke him out of his trance. He shook his head a few times to come back to his senses. "What happened to you?"

He looked down to his hand that was grasping the table. As he removed his hand from the table…he noticed a small imprint on the metal left there. He then looked down at his hands and felt power flowing through him like never before.

"How did you…," Bruce started, but then began to think about the possibilities.

"I-I don't know…but I do know one thing," Terrance replied as he closed his fists. "Superman must be destroyed for the sake of our race."

A small smirk creeped up Bruce's face. "Let's get you a suit."

* * *

 **So, a lot happened there. I hope you guys were able to follow along ok. I have to say I'm enjoying writing this so far, and I hope I'm interesting you all enough to stick around. Next chapter will have some action! Stay tuned!**


	3. The Accused

**Just a warning, I will be switching between Bruce and Terrance's perspectives a bit for this chapter and I'll make it as clear as possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Batman stood atop a crane overlooking the dock that housed the _White Portuguese_ and a fully-armed convoy preparing to load it into a large truck for transport. Its contents were the kryptonite rock, which was the key to destroying Superman should the need arise, and Terrance had convinced him fully.

He held his large sniper rifle in place as the cargo was loaded into the bed of the truck. He couldn't help but spot the newly-suited Terrance perched in the building overlooking the dock. The suit they had designed for him was mostly black with hints of purple, his preference. It was fully bulletproof and mostly form-fitting while the boots were outfitted with small knives as a reserve. He also held a utility belt that was only there mostly for show, and then a sword sheath for his katana on his back. The look was complete with a dark purple mask that covered his entire head, having a glowing dark purple strip for vision and a black stripe perpendicular below running down the mask.

The extent of his powers, as far as he was aware, were increased strength and agility beyond that of a human, but still didn't compare to Superman. He had about a 30 foot vertical and rising as he learned to hone his powers. Bruce still wasn't sure how he acquired these powers, but he chose not to question it at this point in time. Terrance was not invulnerable, but was able to take a beating better than any normal human, probably to compensate for falling after his massive leaps. He could fight exceptionally, not as well as him, but well enough.

"When I say, progress with the plan, got it?" Bruce asked through the comm link they had set up.

" _I'm on it_ ," he replied, and Batman honed in on the truck, which was closing up to depart. He fired, and a tracking transmitter was placed silently on the side.

"Go," the masked vigilante of Gotham gave the word and then used his grappling hook to descend the crane.

Terrance still didn't have a name for himself, but he decided to leave that for another time. He jumped down from the building and headed into the parking structure behind it, where the next stage of their plan would unfold. He headed into the bottom level where the Batmobile and bat bike were waiting for them.

Terrance jumped as Batman appeared out of thin air. "Go out ahead, I want you to,-"

"Jesus, can you not do that?" he pleaded. "How did you even get here this fast?" he asked as he mounted the bike.

"Practice," he replied. "Go out ahead and do what you can to slow them down, I'll extract the cargo." He then sat into the massive vehicle and shut the cockpit door, waiting for the convoy to pass by.

It was at this moment that Terrance realized what he was about to do. Through all of the talk and few days of training that Bruce could give him to at least extract some sort of skill, he never thought that he would _actually_ be fighting alongside the Batman. It just seemed so far away, but Bruce was desperate, and needed him to be ready now. It was odd however when Terrance already had a few attributes that were key for the job…almost as if he was _made_ to be a vigilante of sorts.

Now it was time…time to see what he could do.

The convoy passed by and the Batmobile flared to life, racing out of the structure and into the streets, where the much larger vehicle bulldozed the last car of the convoy. The convoy picked up speed at the sight and the chase was on.

Batman engaged a grappling hook in the back and began to pull the destroyed car behind him while Terrance raced ahead in his bike, weaving in between the cars to avoid gunfire. The henchmen eventually came to grips to what was happening and began to fire upon the Batmobile, only to see the bullets bounce off harmlessly.

Terrance reached the front of the convoy faster than they could react, and tried to get in the way of the large truck that held the cargo. The thing he quickly realized however was that the driver had no interest in slowing down to avoid crashing into him, and had to speed the bike back up to avoid being crushed.

Batman continued to attack the rear, taking fire from the back vehicle. He kept the car dragging behind his own for the perfect moment. It came when the vehicle turned broadside across the road to unload all three automatic rifles the henchmen held. He looked down and gave the Batmobile a good whip before letting go of the car. He watched as the freed car then rolled across the road and hit a median, where it flew into the air and landed on the hostile vehicle, taking it out of the chase. He let out a small smile and pushed the Batmobile to catch up to the rest of the convoy.

Terrance was struggling to think of something as he kept out in front of the truck, doing his best to distract the driver enough that he forgot about Batman. His attention came back to him as bullets whizzed by his ear, and he was forced to pull back alongside the truck to the right to hide from the driver's handgun.

A minigun was revealed from inside the hostile SUV and the gunner began to unload everything he had into the Batmobile chasing them from behind. After taking a few hits, Batman activated his own minigun at the front and fired back, ripping apart the back tires and forcing the car to spin out and roll on its side while he raced past them.

The cargo truck made a hard left onto a two-way bridge with a steel median separating the two lanes. Terrance squeezed hard on the brakes and followed up behind the truck to avoid being sandwiched between the side of the bridge and the truck. He looked back to see that Batman had taken the left lane with no oncoming traffic and raced ahead to catch up. Terrance growled in frustration as he had accomplished next to nothing so far, but stayed behind the truck.

The Batmobile came out of the bridge still behind the convoy with two hostile vehicles still in his way. Terrance was weaving in and out of the convoy, avoiding gunfire and keeping the henchmen guessing. This was until the back of the truck opened and revealed three henchmen and one with a Javelin rocket launcher, which was trained on the Batmobile to fire.

Terrance punched the gas pedal to avoid the other two henchmen with automatic rifles and hid on the right side of the truck once again. His frustration peeked up again. "I'm a sitting duck here Bats!" he shouted in his comm link with his augmented voice.

"Just hang on," Batman replied as he used the cars in front of his as cover against the rocket launcher's lock-on. He looked ahead to see a gasoline truck pull out in the middle of the convoy, too quickly for one of the drivers to react. The hostile vehicle plowed into the massive truck and exploded in a ball of flame, forcing Batman to run the Batmobile through a weak brick wall to the right of the road, into a small building. He headed up the cement ramp inside to keep up.

Terrance looked back to the massive fireball and didn't see the Batmobile emerge. "Batman!" he called. "Where are you?"

After a few second he heard, " _Up above_ ," and then saw the Batmobile erupt from the upper floor of the building to their right.

"Shit!" Terrance yelled as it sailed above him, ripping the roof of the container from the cargo truck. Batman struggled to gain traction as he hit the ground, making the tires scream as he forced a right turn, drifting to the best of his ability to keep up with the truck. Terrance decided that his time had come. He pressed the brakes and came up behind the now-totaled container and fired grappling hooks into the bed of it. He activated autopilot and got on both feet to jump. The henchman with the rifle pointed it at him, but fired too late as Terrance tackled him with super-human force, and used the butt of the gun to knock him out cold.

Now with an intruder, the other henchman had to drop his rocket launcher and face him, pulling out a small combat knife. "Who are you?" he spat.

"That doesn't matter," he replied with an augmented voice behind his helmet. "Just give me the rock and I don't have to bash your face in," Terrance replied but felt as if the last set of words weren't his own. The henchman lashed out, and something else took over as Terrance batted his arm away with a powerful smack that felt like it cracked a few bones in his forearm before landing a headshot punch so hard he thought it had killed him.

He stopped for a second as his mind seemed to take back control of his body and looked down at his hands. _Where is all this power coming from?_ He thought. _Why now?_

" _The cargo Price, get the-_ ," the communication was interrupted when Terrance saw Superman emerge behind the truck and crash into the Batmobile, forcing it to spin out into a nearby building.

"No!" he shouted, but then remembered what he came for. He turned and ripped open the wooden cargo container with his gloved hands and grabbed the gray case inside before hopping back onto the bat bike that was still grappled to the back of the truck. He unhinged the grapples and turned the bike 360 degrees, still holding the case, and raced back to Batman's crash.

He got back just in time to see Superman fly away, leaving Batman standing in a totaled Batmobile wedged into the side of a building. The bike powered down and he walked, looking above in the clouds where Superman had disappeared. "What did he say?" he asked.

Batman kept his eyes fixed on the sky and didn't reply for a few moments. Eventually he brought his head back down. "It doesn't matter," he said, seemingly letting go of some frustration. "Did you get the rock?"

Terrance lifted the gray case and handed it to Batman, who struggled with the weight before he readjusted. "You made it seem lighter," Batman grunted.

"This is all new to me too," Terrance agreed. He remembered the force that he had mustered when he punched the lead henchman in the skull…in fact he realized that he didn't remember anything that _he_ had done. Every movement, every action…they were all instinct, and happened faster than he could process. He had been in a few street fights, but he had never handed out beatings like the ones he did today.

"Head back to the Batcave," Batman replied as he placed the case into his broken vehicle. "Lexcorp is a thing of the past for you now."

Terrance nodded as he massaged his wrist. "I think I'd have to agree. Wayne Enterprises, Lexcorp it doesn't matter to me," he then got a smile on his face that couldn't be seen behind his helmet. "Doesn't matter…Antimatter. Ha ha…I like that name. Antimatter."

"That's terrible," Batman scoffed as he loaded himself into the cockpit.

"Your name is _Bat_ - _man_ …like I could think of 10 titles that are better than _Batman_ ," he joked as he mounted the bat bike. "Fine then…Wonder Boy?"

Batman shook his head as he started the engine, talking into the comm link. "I'm not calling you Wonder Boy."

"Ah, well that makes it easy," he said as they both sped off. "Antimatter it is then."

* * *

" _The real question is whether or not Superman will actually appear_ ," Bruce Wayne's television relayed as he stood watching in a large conference room. A day ago Senator Finch called for Superman to come to Capitol Hill and hear out the victims of his power and actions, and now it was simply a waiting game. He had acquired the kryptonite rock thanks to Terrance, but he elected to wait on action until he saw this through.

At least let the accused speak.

That was until the former Wayne Enterprises employee Wallace Keefe appeared into the picture. The female reporter turned to him. " _You're heading in to meet with the Senators, what will you tell them?_ "

The camera panned down to him in his wheelchair. " _I've come here to tell them to wake up. You know…this is flesh and blood. H-he has delivered a war here and this…_ " the camera panned down to his missing legs. " _This is what war looks like. I have nothing_."

When he said "he had nothing", Bruce narrowed his eyes. That couldn't be remotely true by any means.

" _We have some that would say he is their hero-_ ,"

" _He is not a hero!_ "

Bruce shook his head. Something wasn't right. "Grace," he called to his attendant behind him. "Can you get Greg and Terrance up here…please." She silently exited the room and shut the door behind her, leaving him alone. It wasn't long before Greg, a middle-aged black haired man, had entered with Grace following up behind.

"Mr. Price is on his way," she said, getting a nod from him.

"Greg, why hasn't he been getting our checks?" he asked.

"He is Mr. Wayne, he gets a check from the victim's fund every month," he then brought out a stack of checks with red writing all over them. "He returns them."

He read as much of the writing as he could.

 _B. Wayne Open Your Eyes_

 _B. Wayne=Blind_

 _B. Wayne I AM YOUR GHOST_

"Jesus," he said through gritted teeth in disgust. "Why haven't I seen this?!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get to the bottom of it," Greg promised and left the room, dodging Terrance as he finally arrived.

"I came as fast as I could," he apologized. "What's going on?"

Bruce grabbed the stack of checks and handed them to him. "Have a look at this."

Terrance narrowed his eyes before he took the stack into his hands and began to sift through them. His eyes widened with each one he read. "Good lord…what tipped him off?"

Bruce crossed his arms and wiped his face with his hand. "I've got Greg on that."

" _And there he is…Superman has arrived!_ " the female commentator spoke as the television showed Superman hovering above Capitol Hill.

Superman was making his way into the court room when Greg returned. "Another one came in this morning," he said as he handed Bruce an envelope. He took it but decided to continue watching.

The Kryptonian entered the room and everyone fell silent, taking their seats with haste. Everything from this point forward was unprecedented. He slowly passed through the small wooden divider and came to the podium, ready to hear what they had to say.

" _Let me just say that I am grateful to our witness for coming before us today_ ," Senator Finch pointed to Mr. Keefe sitting parallel to the podium, and Superman exchanged glances with him. " _This is how a democracy works…we talk to each other. We act at the consent of the governed, sir_."

Superman had his eyes panned down, but slowly looked up somberly, seemingly not knowing what to say. Finch continued. " _I have sat here before…to say that shadow interventions will not be tolerated by this committee. Neither will lies…because today is a day for truth._ _Because only by speaking-,_ " she paused and looked down at something at her desk.

Terrance leaned back onto the table behind him and cradled his chin on his fist as he watched. Bruce kept his arms crossed.

Finch suddenly was struggling to find her words. " _Only…together…can we_ -," she paused once again seemingly appalled by something.

Bruce shook his head. "Something's not right."

"What is she…," Terrance started before he got that same funny feeling. "…looking at?"

" _Can we…can we_ ," she stuttered, and everyone in the room began to shuffle in their seats as unease set in, wondering what was going on. " _Can we create a free and uh-_ ," she then reached for the hidden object behind the counter and turned it towards her. Her hand shot back into her lap as se seemingly realized what it was. She looked up to Lex Luthor's empty seat and then to Mr. Keefe's wheelchair…fear covering her face.

The image cut out to another camera outside and a loud boom took over the sound as the cameraman struggled to hold the image. It eventually showed Capitol Hill in flames…everyone vaporized…except for Superman.

Terrance's closed fist covered his mouth in shock. Bruce's jaw dropped and he struggled to open the envelope, which turned out to be a folded newspaper with more red writing.

 _YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DIE_

Rage covered his face as he looked up to see Superman fly off into the sky.

The accused had spoken.

* * *

 **If you guys are wondering about Superman's parts, just know that everything I don't cover happens exactly like the movie, thus I see no need to recreate unmodified scenes. Besides, this is really Bruce and Terrance's story. I hope to get a few reviews to get an idea on how I'm doing if you don't mind. I would really appreciate that. If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Omega

**Chapter 4**

He trained. He bled. He fought endlessly. Nothing would stop him…or nothing would stop his instinct. As he became stronger, smarter, and faster than he had ever before, he also found himself questioning if this was something he really wanted.

If killing Superman was really the right thing to do.

But it didn't matter. Each feeling of doubt was washed away by an uncontrollable rage and sense of duty to… _something_. He felt like had strings attached to every action he took, like it was predetermined…like if his will wasn't his own. Everything he did was bound by one phrase:

 _The God must die_.

Terrance and Bruce spent the next two weeks experimenting on the Kryptonite and forging weapons to combat Superman. Terrance was learning faster than usual, and found himself suddenly knowing things he knew he didn't before. At first Bruce took it for granted, but even he began to wonder how he was learning so quickly. His strength had gone from denting metal tables to totally warping them, and his 30 foot vertical had become 70. His sword had to be swapped out with much stronger material to combat the stress on the weapon, in fact he had switched from a katana to a broadsword entirely. His new strength forced him to adopt a slower and more defensive fighting style.

Terrance's powers had been growing so quickly that Bruce had begun to formulate a contingency plan should he ever go rogue. The only issue was that he had not been around him long enough to have a clear and obvious weakness, but he had a few ideas.

Then a day had come when they were nearly ready to face Superman where Bruce had begun to delve into the other Lexcorp files…one labeled "META_HUMAN". Terrance was in another room working on his strength, so he decided to check the contents to pass the time. His large computer screen in the Batcave brought up 5 more files when he opened the folder, each having their own symbol. One was what looked to be two Ws, the second a C, the third a lightning bolt, the fourth an upside-down V and the fifth was black with the omega symbol.

He opened the first file and found photos and surveillance footage of the woman who had taken his drive. This all confirmed his suspicions about her and the simple fact that she was _odd_. However the final photo really got his attention. What he found was a vintage photo of 4 highwaymen of sorts…and her dressed in battle armor standing in the middle of them. He looked down at the date which read: _Belgium, November 1918_. That was the Western Front of the First World War…nearly 100 years ago. What she had been doing all this time was beyond him.

Determined to discover her later, he backed out of the file and looked at the others. He found the next three to be some sort of cyborg, the next a man who could travel faster than the eye could track, and a man who lived beneath the ocean.

Intrigued to see the final one, he moved his cursor over the black file but hesitated when he saw it was titled "PROJECT_ANTIMATTER". An odd chill went up his spine…and he began to have more questions than answers fill his mind. Now he couldn't even be sure if Terrance was loyal to him. What if this was all a trick put in place by Lex…a trick to get Bruce to do… _something_.

He was about to open the file when Terrance's voice rang in the back. "Mr. Wayne!" he shouted. Bruce quickly closed the files, returning to the home screen. "Bruce," he called as he approached him sweating from his recent workout, but hesitated as Bruce had the look of uncertainty. "Everything alright?"

Bruce still hesitated. Maybe it was smarter to make the hard choice. "I've been thinking that maybe I should do this alone."

Terrance was stunned at first. "W-what? What makes you think that?"

Bruce turned in his chair. "You're learning things faster than a human could ever, and it doesn't seem like you're quick, but like you _already know_. I've just got this feeling like you've been…compromised."

Terrance shook his head and sighed. "You might be right, but I know what I'm capable of, and what I must do…so with your help or not I'm going to carry it out."

Bruce narrowed his eyes for a second before turning in his chair back to the computer, pulling up the META_HUMAN file. "Do you know about these?" he asked.

Terrance leaned up to the screen. "I know about the project name, but once again it was encrypted."

"Well have a look at this," he then hovered over the black file, showing him the title. "Are you going to still tell me you don't know?"

Terrance's face was filled with astonishment as it read "PROJECT_ANTIMATTER" with a dark Omega symbol. Just seeing the symbol made his mind go erratic, and images flashed in his mind that he couldn't make out. All he saw was a recurrent theme of destruction, death and a dark figure descending upon the Earth.

Bells rang, and he saw the limp body of Superman with him standing over him. Chants took over the image.

 _The god is dead! *Ring ring*, the god is dead!_

"No!" he shouted and felt his legs buckle, falling to the ground.

"Terrance!" Bruce shouted. "What happened to you?"

He didn't get back up, in fact fear took over his face. "You're right…I-I can't help you…there's something horribly wrong with me."

Bruce nodded, and then moved to open the file but a female AI voice sounded. " _Retinal scan required for access_."

"Lex," he spat and pounded the table with his fist. "Looks like you'll have to go to him for answers."

Terrance nodded as anger took over his expression. "He did this to me…I know it. It just makes too much sense. How he came to me at such a young age, his undying interest in me, everything."

Bruce had the look of acceptance but opened the "W" folder. "Maybe you should reacquaint yourself with Ms. Prince," he said and Terrance rose to his feet as he saw the vintage photo.

"Yeah…I think I will," he said, looking to the file name.

WONDER_WOMAN.

* * *

Diana Prince entered the lobby of her hotel building in Metropolis after her day of work had concluded. Night had fallen due to the lateness of her last job during her stay, and she was ready to get back to Paris to continue her normal work.

She longed to return to her room, but she noticed as many of the people in the lobby were crowded around the television, watching a CNN report of strange activity around the alien crash site. She stopped to see that lightning had begun to flare all around the covered area. In all her years on this Earth, that was something she hadn't seen for a century.

The last time she saw something like that she was suited up and convinced that she could rid the world of all war and suffering by killing one being, but that was a long time ago. Things had changed, and she still thought this didn't warrant her attention.

"Diana," a male voice sounded behind her and she turned quickly to notice Terrance Price, the man who had retrieved Bruce's drive from her.

She relaxed when she noticed it was him. "Mr. Price?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he said, and pulled out a flash drive. "It can't wait."

Diana realized what he must've discovered, causing her to let out a deep sigh and an eventual nod. "Ok…come with me." Terrance nodded and he followed her to the lobby elevators, noticing the report on the television. She could almost feel his uncertainty and noticed the stress in his stance. He had to have discovered more than just her identity.

They eventually made it to her hotel room where she set her things down and took a seat at her desk, opening her laptop. Terrance took the empty chair across from her and handed her the drive. "Open it up," he said.

"So, what's troubling you?" she asked as she powered on her laptop and inserted the drive.

"A lot of things," he dodged the question for now. "Are you really 100 years old?"

Her eyes panned up from the screen as she paused, taking a glance at him. "More than that," she said and returned to opening his drive.

"Huh," he huffed. "More than that."

She nodded as the file pulled up on her screen. "What is it you want me to see?"

"Open the meta-human folder, and then tell me what you see," he instructed, still astonished by everything.

She looked back down at the screen and saw the symbols on each file. "I see…symbols. The first one I know is mine but the others…wait…the last one I know as well."

"It's Omega," he answered for her. "The Greek letter for-,"

"The end," she finished. "I know. Why is that important to you?"

"Because that file is for me," he revealed and received a confused look from her, asking for clarification. "About 3 weeks ago Bruce and I discovered that I had strength beyond that of any human and the ability to jump upwards of 20 feet in a single bound. Since then my powers have been slowly increasing and I'm discovering that I can lift cars and wield a sword that I've never used before and fight in styles I've never learned. Among all of this…I had just one goal…to kill Superman and spare the Earth from his power."

Diana couldn't believe the similarity to her own experience of receiving her abilities, but was taken aback by his goal. "Why do you want to kill Superman?"

Terrance shook his head. "I don't know. It feels instinctual. The desire gets worse when I see him."

"That sounds like conditioning," she realized. "Like you've been brainwashed."

He nodded. "It was Lex Luthor…without a shadow of a doubt. I can't open the file without his retinal scan. It's the only one like that."

She looked down and thought about what this could all mean. If Terrance was really brainwashed to destroy Superman, then what was the trigger? How did he come to be?

She realized that her time might have come. "What are you asking of me?"

Terrance nodded and rose from his seat. "I'm not asking you to suit up and join me, since I can already tell that you've probably had enough of that," he then pulled out a small device that looked like a pager and handed it to her. "That's a tracker and measures my anger and power levels. I've injected a tag into my arm that will send out a signal and my location when both of those spike. I fear at that point I'll be unable to control my actions and I'm asking you to stop me with whatever means necessary."

She looked down at what she had given him, pausing for a moment before putting the device on her desk. "I don't know if I'm ready to suit up again…but maybe the time for hiding has passed," she looked up at him. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you Diana," he said and then began to make his way out.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

He stopped just before he opened the door. "To deal with Lex once and for all." He then left her alone in her room to ponder…and decide if the world needed her once again.

* * *

Lex sat cross-legged on the helipad atop the Lexcorp tower, waiting for the inevitable moment when Superman would return to punish him for pushing Lois Lane from the top of the building. He smiled, holding a kitchen timer, feeling very confident in his plan that was _long_ in the making.

Superman finally floated up above him. "Boy do we have problems up here!" he shouted and then set the timer for 60 minutes as Superman slowly made his way down to him. He stood to his feet. "The problem of…evil in the world. The problem of absolute virtue!"

"I'll take you in without breaking you!" Superman shouted back, anger filling his expression. "Which is more than you deserve!"

"The problem of you on top of everything else…you above all!" Lex continued as Superman made his way to the helipad. "Because that's what God is. Horus, Apollo, Jehovah, Kal-El…Clark…Joseph…Kent," Superman was now on the ground, showing a bit of shock that Lex had figured out his identity. Lex continued, "See, what we call God depends upon our tribe, Clark-Joe. Because God is tribal, God takes sides! No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fist and abominations! Mmm," disgust rid Lex's face. "I figured out way back! If God is all-powerful, then he cannot be all-good…and if he is all-good, then he cannot be all-powerful. And neither can you be."

Superman gave him a funny look, trying to figure out what Lex was getting at. Lex continued, "They need to see the fraud you are. With their eyes. The blood on your hands."

"What have you done?" Superman said in an ominous voice.

"Hmm, and tonight, they will…because you my friend have a date, across the bay. Ripe fruit his hate. Two years growing, but it did not take much to push him over actually, leading my good friend Terrance to him, little red notes, big bang. You let your family die!"

Superman turned to him as he paced to the edge of the helipad, remembering who Terrance was from the party here at Lexcorp. "And now you will fly to him. And you will battle him…to the death…black and blue. Fight night! The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world. God vs Man. Day vs Night! Son of Krypton vs Bat of Gotham!" Superman still didn't look convinced. "Or Antimatter can kill you…your choice!"

Superman chuckled. "I'll beat any monster you throw at me."

"Oh Antimatter is no monster…no, no, no!" Lex said, still standing at the edge, thunder rumbling across the bay in Gotham. "No he is more than that. Mr. Terrance Price has been bread to kill you with the heritage of a humanized devil and the strongest breed of humans on this Earth! And all it takes is a few words…a few words and he snaps! Hmm! Snaps to kill you! But lucky for you, you can fight the Bat instead. Your choice!"

"You think I'll fight them for you?"

"Hmm. Yes I do," Lex hummed. "I think you will fight-fight-fight for that special lady in your life!"

"She's safe on the ground, how about you?"

Lex began to circle his way back behind him. "Close, but I am not talking about Lois. No. Every boy's special lady is his mother."

Superman felt his heart stop for a moment and anger take over as he lifted his fist. Lex unveiled a slew of pictures showing Martha Kent, his mother, being held against her will at an unknown location.

"Martha, Martha, Martha," Lex gasped. "Hmm. Why, the mother of a flying demon must be a witch! The punishment for witches, what is that? That's right, death by fire!" He then began to toss the pictures at Superman's feet and all he could do was fall to his knees in shock, looking at the photos.

Superman growled and looked up with red energy-filled eyes. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know! I would not let them tell me!" Lex shouted as his eyes were about to fire their red beams. "Now…if you kill me, Martha dies and Antimatter kills you…and if you fly away mmm Martha also dies and Antimatter kills you. But if you kill the Bat… Martha lives and Antimatter will never come to be."

Superman shook his head as his eyes powered down. He couldn't lose his mother…not now, and he didn't want Terrance to have to go through with his programming, especially if Lex was telling the truth about him. He bowed his head down, defeated.

"There we go. There we go," Lex said, holding his hand above Superman's head. "And now God bends to my will," Superman looked up to him with hate-filled eyes as Lex began to back up. "Now the cameras are waiting at your ship, for the world to see the holes in the holy! Yes the Almighty shows us how dirty he is when it counts! To save Martha and spare Terrance…bring me the head of the Bat!" Lex then made his way back inside the building, and held out the timer he had set. "Ah! Mother of God will you look at the time! When you came here, you had an hour…now it's less!"

Lex smiled and went back into his penthouse, shutting the door and watching Superman fly off towards Gotham with no choice. He felt victory right in front of him.

The elevator dinged and he chuckled. "Oh, oh, oh…late as ever aren't you Mr. Price?" He turned to see Terrance dressed in his purple and black suit, broadsword on his back. He wasted no time grabbing Lex and pinning him against the wall.

"What did you do to me?!" he shouted through his helmet before tearing it off, still holding Lex down with one arm. "What did you do?!"

A smile creeped up Lex's face. "Me? I was right here the whole time…what did you do to yourself?"

Terrance's patience wore thin. "I will kill you right here!" he shouted, drawing his sword.

"Rise Omega! Rise to kill the Alpha!" Lex shouted.

Terrance's arm stopped cold. He lost control of his body, his mind…everything. His eyes began to glow red and an uncontrollable rage was the only emotion he had left. "The God must die," he said. "The God must die!"

Lex smiled as now Antimatter ran out to the helipad and executed a jump so powerful it bent the edge, and he was gone towards Gotham. "A deal is a deal…but he forced my hand Superman…he forced my hand."

* * *

 **Another crazy chapter! I think this story has maybe 2 left and then I will begin my original story which will be a sequel to this one. This is merely a foothold into a series that will begin soon! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Showdown

**Chapter 5**

Batman, clad in heavy battle armor, stood in Gotham's pouring rain looking up to the sky. His piercing, glowing blue eyes were locked on his adversary. Superman impacted the ground with a loud _boom_ , and their eyes locked.

Batman cocked his head. "Well, here I am," he said with a smile.

Superman had the look of urgency on his face. "Bruce…I was wrong!" he apologized, but Batman kept his smile as he backed up. Superman attempted to approach. "You have to listen to me! Lex wants-," he was stopped by two ultrasound devices sending extremely powerful soundwaves on each side of him. He grunted under the immense strain brought on him by the attack, but grabbed the manhole cover under him and ripped it apart, sending each half into each device.

"You don't understand!" Superman growled in frustration as the two then approached each other, staring eye-to-eye.

"I understand!" Batman shouted with his augmented voice. He was then pushed back 20 feet across the ground with one shove from Superman, his body grinding to a painful stop.

Superman once again moved towards him, but was met by 4 automatic turrets that sent hundreds of harmless bullets to bounce off his skin. Annoyed, he rose into the air and used his laser vision to destroy all 4 turrets with a ball of fire. It was at this point that he moved to the second option, which was the head of the Bat. He briskly walked towards a now-risen Batman before lunging, taking him up through the building behind them. When he had finally broken through the roof of the building, he threw Batman's body at the Bat Stoplight atop the roof, and his body grinded to a halt just before it tumbled over the edge.

Superman decided to try again. "Stay down!" he warned. "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already!"

Batman still rose to his feet and pulled out a smoke grenade, which he activated and threw just in front of him. A large ball of smoke covered his movements, and Superman moved quickly only to find that he was gone on the other side. He heard a weapon click behind him and he moved his hand just in time to grab a projectile that Batman had fired from behind.

At first he was a little underwhelmed, but the projectile exploded into a green mist. His lungs burned as all he could do was breathe it in. It felt as if he was breathing in tiny razors as it sent waves of pain all throughout his body. He had never felt anything like it before.

"Breathe it in," Batman smiled, reattaching the launcher to his belt. "That's fear," he began to circle around Superman as he sputtered and coughed for air. "You're not brave."

After that stunt, Superman had made his decision. He rose to his feet and swung with his right arm at Batman's head, but saw it easily stopped by Batman's armored forearm. All he could do was stare in shock.

"Men are brave," Batman ominously replied. Superman then franticly attacked with a few swings, but found that Batman was much more skilled in combat than he was. His face met his armored fist twice before he was kicked onto the glass pyramid atop the roof, crashing in a heap. He groaned in pain and exhaustion before Batman leapt atop him, forcing the pyramid to collapse. They landed on the floor below, being sandwiched between his feet and the floor. Superman rolled on the floor in pain, never receiving a beating like this before. The green mist had rendered his abilities inert, but he could slowly feel them returning.

He was kicked across the floor twice, and tried to rise to his feet but met his fist to his face again. Batman grasped his neck tightly and bashed his head against the wall before headbutting him and sending a right hook into his head. Superman fell to the ground, but felt that his powers had returned enough to retaliate.

Batman moved to kick, but he stopped his leg cold and threw him into the side wall. Batman crashed into the next room. He grunted and struggled to rise in his heavy armor and looked through the hole his body had created. Across the hall he saw Superman ready to attack. They both let out a cry as they charged each other, meeting in the middle of the hall. Batman grabbed Superman's shoulders and forced him up against the wall. Holding him down, he punched his head over and over but soon noticed that each punch was having less of an effect than the last. Eventually, his fist simply bounced off Superman's jaw.

All he could do was look in fear as Superman levitated and rocketed downwards, sending Batman through the floor and into the level below. Batman tried to get to his feet, but Superman hurled him into the series of bathroom stalls next to them, and his body eventually rolled to a stop at the end. He grunted and moved to his launcher, readying another mist grenade, but Superman was too fast and rocketed across the hall to rip it from his hands, tossing it aside. Batman looked up and closed his eyes, accepting that he had lost.

Something ripped through the side wall and tackled Superman, making his eyes flash back open. He looked to see Antimatter pinning Superman to the ground, his eyes glowing a blinding red.

"You die here Superman!" Antimatter shouted in a demonic voice, which was nowhere near Terrance's voice, and he wasn't even wearing his helmet. Superman kicked him off his body and got to his feet, but Antimatter lunged at lightning speed, sending them both tumbling out the building and down stories below to the street. Superman rolled much farther, but came to his feet.

"It's Lex Terrance! Don't let him control you!" he shouted.

Antimatter was breathing heavily, but let out laughter. "Terrance?! Ahahaha! Terrance is just a shell for my use! I wish to conquer this world…but I can't with you still in it!" Antimatter charged once again, and Superman had suffered too much in his short battle with Batman to react fast enough to stop him. He was hit with a punch so powerful that he barely maintained consciousness and then felt himself flying back into the building he and Batman originally fought in.

Superman rolled to a stop and groaned, but was quickly grabbed and thrown in a pile of rubble across the bottom floor…and he didn't get back up. Antimatter laughed as he approached a staff in the ground and revealed the kryptonite tip that Bruce Wayne had fashioned.

"Bruce did his job well," he laughed, approaching Superman with the spear. "He was just as much of a pawn in this game as Mr. Price. Without him I could've never truly killed you," Antimatter placed his foot on Superman's neck and rose the spear into the air. "Any last words Kal-El?"

Superman choked, barely able to speak, and moved his eyes behind Antimatter, where Batman stood watching it all happen. "You're letting him…kill my mother!"

Bruce's eyes widened. He had a mother? Just like…just like…

"Find Lex…save Martha!"

 _Martha_. The name echoed in his mind. He remembered it all…how he and his parents met the gunman in the alley…how he shot his father. His mother moved to stop him, but the gunman shot her too. He was so powerless, so helpless to do anything. He became Batman to never let that happen to anyone ever again. And yet, here Superman lay, powerless and helpless to save her.

No. Never again.

He tackled Antimatter, knocking the spear from his hand. "So be it," Antimatter replied in an ominous voice and kicked Batman back into the stairwell, rising to his feet and marching towards his grunting body. "If I must destroy you as well, I will!" His eyes began to glow purple, and jagged beams erupted from his eyes, making their way towards the fallen Batman.

Something fell from above, and Antimatter heard a distinct metallic noise, something he did not expect. He stopped the attack to see what had happened. What he saw started a war inside his own mind.

Batman rose to his feet with what energy he had left. "Diana Prince?" he asked, stunned. "How did you?"

Wonder Woman pulled out a device attached to her belt, which Batman quickly recognized as his own design. "Terrance came to me for help, so here I am. Tend to Superman, I'll take care of this." Batman didn't object and made his way towards the fallen Superman. Antimatter growled in frustration and attempted to jump back to the pile of rubble, but he was caught by Wonder Woman's lasso and dragged back to face her.

Antimatter was now struggling to fight Terrance's surging conscience which had been reawakened by Diana's arrival. He grunted. "The Godkiller," he chuckled. "You've finally come out of hiding. I was going to deal with you in person, but I'll take two gods in one day!"

"You can try," she spat, drawing her sword and shield. "But you can't defeat me when you're already fighting yourself!"

Antimatter's eyes struggled to stay open, and she watched as both of his hands went to his head, seemingly in agony. He shook it off and grabbed his sword. "You know nothing!" He yelled and they both met blades in the middle of the hall.

Batman ran to Superman's side to find Lois Lane also with him. "Ms. Lane you need to get out of here! It's not safe!"

Fear had stricken her face. "We need to help him! His mother is going to die!"

Batman looked down to Superman, who was struggling to regain his strength after his encounter with Antimatter. "He wanted your life for hers, and if I rejected then he would go through with Terrance's programming. Please Bruce, she's losing time!"

Energy dispersed and a female battle cry sounded behind them as Antimatter and Wonder Woman had moved their battle from outside the hall. Wonder Woman placed a powerful kick in his chest, sending him back into the hall. "Go!" she urged and then charged back down the hall.

Batman moved to help Superman up. "I'll get her Clark…Martha won't die tonight I promise you. Take Lois out of here quickly!" he then ran out of the building to a loud humming outside, which was his plane of sorts. Superman gave Lois a nod and flew off with her, away from the building.

Antimatter watched Superman fly away during a break in the battle, filled with the look of shock in his face. His adrenaline was already skyrocketing from his battle with Wonder Woman.

"You've lost…you can't have Superman!" she shouted. "Let him go!"

Antimatter closed his eyes and loosened his stance, using all of his concentration just to fight off Terrance. "You're an inspiring woman, Diana of Themyscria. You've managed to get Terrance to annoy me just a bit too much," he then scoffed and dropped his sword. "Very well Terrance, you've earned the right to live out the rest of your miserable and meaningless short life. Enjoy it, because you weren't the only monster Lex had up his sleeve. Your sister is going to need all the help she can get!" Antimatter then laughed and seized up, falling to the ground in a heap, the glow from his eyes fading. Wonder Woman sheathed her weapons and ran to his side.

"Terrance," she shouted. "Terrance wake up!" He let out a quiet groan and shook his head a few times as he came to. She backed up as he used his arms to support himself. His eyes squinted as he tried to regain his vision.

"Wow," he said and a half-drunken smile appeared on his face. "You're… _gorgeous_." Diana rolled her eyes as he laughed. "Have we met? I could've sworn I've seen you from somewhere."

Diana shook her head as he laughed again. "Your mind must not be fully under your control," she said before she smacked him across the face. He almost didn't take notice but she watched his expression shift from drunken to confused.

He shook his head vigorously. "Diana? Did you…did I…who did I-," his face was filled with fear as he realized what had just happened to him. Diana grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes.

"It's all right…you didn't hurt anyone. I forced the demon out of you," she explained. Her eyes were filled with a fire that would stop a charging rhino dead in its tracks. The power she wielded was contained in her stare, something that was more empowering than anything he had ever experienced.

He calmed down, lying limp out of exhaustion. "Batman…Superman…what happened to them?"

She let go of the grip on his shoulders, letting him lie. "Bruce left in his Bat while Superman took Lois to safety. I think they're going after Lex," she filled in.

Terrance wiped his face with his gloved hand and shook his head. "Lex took Superman's mother…I remember. They probably went to go save her."

Diana nodded and let him regain himself before helping him to his feet. He leaned on her shoulder to find his balance, but eventually let go of his hold as he stood. "Who's your sister?" she asked, remembering the last thing the demon had said to her.

Terrance blinked once before shaking his head. "I have no sister…why?"

Diana swallowed hard. No, the other option was impossible. "Nothing," she said. "We have more important things to attend to." She began to walk out of the building to continue what needed to be done, but Terrance's grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Thank you, Diana," he said as she looked back. "For giving me another chance."

"You're welcome, it's what I do," she replied and continued walking. "At least it used to be."

Terrance frowned from her response and could tell that she was struggling with herself as well. It had been so long since she had stepped into her outfit and used her powers, and she was beginning to ask herself why she hadn't sooner. That would have to be a story for another time, when this was all over.

He kept up with her brisk pace until they stopped outside the building, looking across the bay to Metropolis. Diana crossed her arms. "You don't remember anything while you were under Lex's influence do you?"

Terrance shook his head. "I remember I confronted him and he said a few words. Then the world went black and I woke up to you," he recalled, still holding his shoulder from the battle. "I had flashes though. Whoever wanted to kill Superman was using me as a drone…or an advance agent if you will. Whoever he is…he's going to invade Earth…soon."

Diana nodded. "If that's the case then you may have become our greatest weapon against him," she then prepared to move again. "We need to find Lex. Whoever was controlling you said he still had one more thing up his sleeve."

* * *

Superman ripped through the cover of the Kryptonian crash site and landed inside the ship, the place where he had heard Lex's whereabouts. His thud seemed to catch Lex by surprise, who held the kitchen timer in his hand. Behind him was a massive organic machine that must have been what was emanating all the lightning from before.

Lex sighed. "Late says the white rabbit. Hmm," he hummed and turned to Superman, who was slowly approaching him. He felt victorious. Superman had failed. "Out of tricks, out of time," he threw the timer behind him into the pool of liquid. "And one…bat head short."

Superman crossed his arms as the phone rang at Lex's work table. "Ah! That'll be the cook! Gotham roast, well-done," he answered the call. "Hello? Break the bad news?" Lex had a big smile on his face, but Superman didn't seem scared at all, which started to get him thinking.

His fears were instantly confirmed as Batman answered the phone in his augmented voice, "I'd rather do the breaking in person." Lex's look of victory faded.

He still kept a small smirk on his face. "Antimatter didn't get you either did he? Hmm…I knew I should've done something about Ms. Prince! He always told me that Zeus' daughter would ruin everything!" his face was filled with frustration as he swiped some tools off the table.

"You've lost," Superman confirmed.

Lex shook his head. "I cannot let you win! I gave the Bat a fighting chance, but he was not strong enough. I even had a brainwashed superhuman as insurance, but he let the goddess get to his head! So if man won't kill God," he turned and ran to the edge of the pool that housed the machine, which was becoming louder. "The Devil will do it!"

Superman moved to look into the pool and spotted a massive beast being birthed inside an organic sack, moving around for what looked like the first time. "Ancient Kryptonian deformity!" Lex shouted, holding up his hand where he had cut himself. "Blood of my blood. Born to destroy you!" Superman looked on in disgust as the creature was becoming more active. "Your Doomsday!"

The beast moved much more violently inside the sack and eventually ripped through it, wiping the liquid that was still stuck to its body off. It was a large, gray humanoid that was twice the size of Superman and had teeth that had barely peeked through its gums. It roared loudly as it had finally been released from the machine.

Lex chuckled. "Now God…is good…as dead."

* * *

 **I was really excited to finally have Wonder Woman in the story since she is probably my favorite superhero at the moment. I tried to plant a few moments that would help her and Antimatter trust each other more than the others. I also think that his situation would get her to act faster than the original movie. Also if you're worrying about Antimatter being a Gary Sue, don't worry, all of this is happening for a genuine reason. I hate those kind of characters as well, so all of you are in good hands.**

 **If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! The finale will be the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Doomsday

**Chapter 6**

Batman piloted his Batwing across the bay, just returning from rescuing Superman's mother moments ago. He had heard nothing from Terrance or Diana, and only knew that Superman had gone after Lex in Metropolis. He had no idea where to go from here.

That was until the top of Lexcorp tower exploded in a ball of bright-orange energy. The explosion was so large in fact that it took out the tops of towers in the immediate vicinity of the tower. Helicopters hovering around it were instantly vaporized.

"What's happening there Alfred?" he tapped into his comm link.

He heard Alfred blow air and hesitate on the other line. " _How best to describe it?_ " Batman then got closer and saw a large humanoid being roaring in the rubble of the top of the tower. He couldn't believe it…had Lex really gone this far?

Something erupted from the bottom of the rubble and sent the beast flying into the sky and above the clouds, which he recognized as Superman. "He's taking it into space!" he realized. "Alfred try to get Terrance back on the comms."

" _I've been trying, but I haven't been able to locate his signal. I'll keep trying,_ " Alfred relayed to him.

"Do your best, because if Superman fails we'll need him and Diana more than ever," Batman banked his flight path to stay over water. There was little he could do at this point which frustrated him more than ever. He began to think that that may have been the reason he had been afraid of Superman in the first place. His power was so beyond anything he could muster and it had made him feel powerless…like when he was a boy.

He couldn't think that way, especially now with enemies appearing that contain more power than he could ever handle on his own. His arrogance had to be put aside once and for all for the sake of his world and putting his trust in others would lessen the burden he had given himself ever since his parents had died.

" _I have Terrance_ ," Alfred interrupted his thought. " _Patching him through_." Batman waited as Alfred established the connection. His comm light went from red to green.

"Terrance," he said. "Come in, it's Bruce."

The connection fizzed for a second before his voice came in. " _I hear you!_ " Terrance shouted over a loud, rushing noise.

"Where are you?" Batman followed up quickly.

" _I'm airborne!_ " he shouted again.

"You're…what?!"

" _Yeah! Diana can fly apparently!_ "

Batman let his jaw drop for a few seconds, trying to process what had been happening over the past few hours.

" _There you are!_ " He then looked out the cockpit window and spotted Diana carrying Terrance in the sky and shook his head.

"I need you riding shotgun…please," he blinked, still not believing what he was seeing. He slowed down his jet into hover mode and opened the cockpit, letting Diana set Terrance down in the back seat. He had the look of fear and relief it was over.

"Let's never do that again," he said to her.

"Don't worry, we aren't," she assured him, floating aside the Batwing. She turned to Batman. "What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to be ready in case it comes back,"

Diana nodded and then flew off before Batman could tell her to wait. "I guess she still does her own thing," Terrance recognized as Batman closed the cockpit.

The sky then lit up in a bright orange glow, causing them both to look up and stare. "Oh God," Batman breathed as he got the Batwing back in motion. A nuke had exploded in the sky where Superman had taken the beast, seemingly a retaliation. The glow covered the sky until a ball of flame came back down to Earth and crashed on the island in between Gotham and Metropolis.

"I really hope that was Superman," Terrance pleaded. It seemed like an hour before the dust cleared and they got a better look, but their fears were confirmed as another energy blast covered the island, the same that had decimated Lexcorp tower. They flew by once the energy dissipated, but the creature fired an energy beam that made Batman bank the Batwing behind a hill and low to the ground to avoid being hit.

"It's Kryptonian, only kryptonite weapons can kill it," Batman realized.

" _They might…if you had any left_ ," Alfred reminded him in the comms.

"I've got two rounds left, but the mist won't kill it," Batman relayed, but Terrance kept thinking and then remembered a flash during his programming.

"What about the spear? Where is it?" Terrance suggested.

"Yes, it's pure kryptonite. It's back in Gotham. If I can penetrate its skin, the spear will kill it!"

" _It would in theory_ ," Alfred was still hesitant.

"I've got to get it to chase us, back to the city, back to the kryptonite," Batman said and then flipped the Batwing back to the island. "On the gun Terrance!"

Terrance nodded and moved the aiming reticle onto the beast and pulled the trigger. The minigun on the front of the Batwing spun and unloaded an uncountable amount of bullets that bounced off of the creature. However, the job was done as they flew ahead and it followed them, firing more beams of energy on their tail. Batman did his best to avoid the fire, and punched the throttle to get them back to where he had faced Superman before.

They had reached Gotham when Terrance shouted. "Look out!" it was too late as the energy beam ripped the port wing apart and the Batwing tumbled down to the ground, flipping once before grinding to a halt against a fallen building in the abandoned port. The cockpit had been shattered and the ship destroyed, making them both attempt to undo their seatbelts and get out, but the creature landed across from them, staring them down with glowing eyes.

"Oh shit," Batman and Terrance said in unison. The creature's face turned a glowing orange, charging another blast.

"Have any more shocking abilities you'd like to disclose?" Batman asked.

Terrance shook his head. "Not this time!" They both then yelled and put their hands up in defense as the beam fired from the creature's face.

The familiar metallic sound took over their hearing as their eyes were closed and once the blinding light had ceased, they opened their eyes to see that Wonder Woman had stopped the beam from hitting them. She breathed heavily and yelled as she clashed her bracelets together, creating a shockwave that sent the beast rolling back away from them.

She lowered her wrists and spotted something break the cloud cover and rocket into the creature, sending it tumbling into cylindrical containers that exploded on impact in a magnificent ball of flame. Superman, they realized, had returned.

"Why did you bring it back to the city?" Wonder Woman asked, confused as to why he would endanger more people.

"This port is abandoned, and there's a weapon here that can kill it," Batman explained, grabbing his kryptonite gas launcher. Terrance hopped out of the broken batwing.

"At this rate I'm going to owe you more than just my life," Terrance said to Wonder Woman, who shrugged.

"You got me to act, if anything I owe you," she replied, but their conversation was interrupted by Superman landing next to Batman with a thud.

"Did you find the spear?" he asked.

Batman shook his head. "I've been a little busy."

"I can get the spear," Terrance volunteered. "I'm not invulnerable like you two, so I'll get fried by his beam in a second."

Superman narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the psycho who tried to kill me…who was it…Antimatter?"

Antimatter shrugged and struggled to come up with an excuse. "You know…i-in my defense…you know what it's a long story."

Wonder Woman looked on at the creature. "This thing…this creature…seems to feed on energy."

Superman, Batman, and Antimatter assembled behind her. "This thing," Superman interjected. "Is from another world…my world."

Wonder Woman pulled her sword and shield from her back. "I've killed things from other worlds before."

Antimatter chuckled. "I like her."

Superman rolled his eyes, turning his head to Batman. "Is she with you?"

Batman turned. "I thought she was with you?"

They decided to drop it and stood together, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and Antimatter, drawing his sword. Time seemed to slow down as they all realized that what happened here would change the world forever.

Doomsday appeared from the wreckage, enveloped in the energy he had absorbed and dispelled it into another shockwave that headed right for them. Batman and Antimatter ducked for cover as Superman and Wonder Woman took the explosion head on. Superman was able to just brace while Wonder Woman used her shield to absorb the blast around her. The blast was the most intense yet, and felt like an eternity passed before it finally stopped.

Antimatter looked over to see Wonder Woman's shield glowing from the absorbed energy and eventually cease. She grit her teeth and launched herself at Doomsday, letting out a battle cry that was louder than he'd ever heard from anyone else. Superman followed suit, which allowed him and Batman to get out from their cover.

"Where's the spear?!" Antimatter shouted to Batman.

The black-dressed vigilante pointed towards the building where he had fought Superman. "Start looking in there! I'm going to use what rounds I have left on the creature!" They were then hit with a wave of dirt as Superman pounded Doomsday into the ground with immense force.

"I'm on it!" Antimatter shouted back and then began to run towards the building, using his superpowered leaps to get there faster.

Wonder Woman and Superman engaged Doomsday, doing their best to match its extreme power. Wonder Woman's adept skill with her sword and shield kept her in close engagement with it, but Superman's flying attempts were easily countered. He found himself being thrown away from the battle on multiple occasions while Wonder Woman had to fight it on her own.

Batman fired one of his two rounds at Doomsday from afar, which allowed Wonder Woman to sever one arm with it weakened. Superman finished the job with a powerful punch that sent it back a few football fields away to buy them more time.

"Where's Antimatter with the spear?" Superman growled. "He tried to kill me with it so he should know where it is!"

"Give him time!" Wonder Woman shot back. "He doesn't remember anything!" They looked across to see Doomsday raise to its feet and jump towards them.

"We don't have time!" Superman shouted as they engaged Doomsday once again.

Antimatter ran around the now destroyed building, sifting through rubble. He could hear the roars of Doomsday and clashes of energy and swords in the distance and that just made him look faster. It wasn't in the main lobby area, so he progressed to the spiral staircase area. His memories were starting to come back to him as he saw areas where he had battled Superman. In the middle of the staircase sat another pile of rubble, and a distinct green glow.

He pulled the spear from the bottom of the pile and ran outside of the building. Doomsday was fighting with one arm but was locked in a stalemate with Superman. Energy beams from each of the combatants met in the middle, each of them using all their might to overpower the other. Doomsday proved more powerful, and his beam sent Superman flying backwards in a building. Wonder Woman attempted to retaliate, but she was smacked away, landing right around where Antimatter was standing.

"Diana!" he shouted, throwing the spear away. She was still completely unharmed despite taking multiple hits from Doomsday. He ran to her, helping her up.

"I'm alright," she said, breathing heavily. She looked over to the spear and made her way to pick it up, but Antimatter stopped her.

"No," he said as he picked it up. "I was programmed to kill an alien…let me fulfill it."

Wonder Woman attempted to grab it from his hand. "You'll die!"

He wrestled it away from her. "The world needs you!" he shouted, causing her to pause. "It doesn't need me."

For the first time he saw emotion crack her stare. All this time she had been trying to hide what she felt from everyone. She had developed an ability to let people go when the time came, but from some reason her instincts were telling her no.

"Terrance, there's something about you and me…if you die…we'll never know!" she wasn't displaying despair but frustration in his decision.

"There is something about us…and it's that I'm willing to die so you live!" Antimatter shouted and didn't let her take the spear from him. "I have to do this!" He then leap towards Doomsday, holding the spear in front of him. Wonder Woman looked on but eventually kicked into gear and followed him, knowing what she had to do.

She reached Doomsday before him and wrapped the beast in her Lasso of Truth, using all her strength to hold it down. Antimatter kept running in between leaps, knowing what he had to do. Batman shot another canister into Doomsday, weakening him once again. He looked to see Antimatter holding the spear in shock.

He didn't stop, he wouldn't stop. He had done enough damage to this world. Superman was the greatest good to ever come to this Earth, and he tried to destroy him.

Only this could make up for that unforgivable sin.

He made one final leap and plunged the spear into Doomsday's skin, but couldn't get the spear to go all the way through. Doomsday screamed in pain and tried to force himself free from the lasso. Wonder Woman screamed as her footing failed beneath her, freeing Doomsday. Antimatter looked up it its eyes as it grabbed him, its severed arm becoming an organic spear prepared to lunge into his chest.

He was ready.

Superman flew in and took the spear into his chest, stopping it from reaching Antimatter. The Kryptonian screamed in pain as he had been impaled all the way through.

"No!" Antimatter shouted in despair and anger. Doomsday attempted to use the end to kill Antimatter, but Superman used his flying ability to keep the spear at bay. Antimatter realized his moment and screamed as he used all his strength to force the spear through Doomsday and out its back.

Green light flashed around him and the scream of a man covered up Doomsday's as it died, its body gone limp. Doomsday fell, causing Antimatter to tumble to the rubble in exhaustion…and Superman's dead body falling limp next to him.

He had succeeded, but in his mind he had failed. He turned his head to see Superman's body and let out a scream of despair and anguish. All those people who called Superman their hero were now without one, and it was because of him.

He had tried to murder Superman, and yet here he was, dead, sacrificing his life to let Antimatter's continue. Why? The answer to that question was something he would likely never know now.

Antimatter rose to his feet and picked up Superman's body, cradling it in his arms. Batman made his way over to him.

"This wasn't your fault," he said.

Antimatter shook his head. "Then who's is it?" He then left Batman alone atop the elevated rubble and made his way to the edge, where Wonder Woman offered to take his body. Antimatter denied it as he jumped down himself, landing with ease. When he didn't look at her as he passed, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for this," she urged, still trying to hide her emotions. He didn't even turn his head when he stopped and then kept walking down the beaten path through the rubble.

Superman had died for him…and he could never repay that.

* * *

Terrance and Bruce stood under a pair of trees, looking across to Lois Lane who stood over Superman's unfilled grave. It had been a day of sorrow following the attack. The world was in mourning over the loss of their hero but relieved that their world was safe once again. Terrance had been able to get over his anguish, but his sense of failure was still potent.

Diana eventually made her way over to join them as they looked on. Bruce shook his head. "All those circus' back east, carrying an empty box."

Diana sighed. "They don't know how to honor him, except as a soldier."

"I failed him…in life. I won't fail him in death," Bruce continued, still feeling responsible. "We need to find the others like you."

Diana nodded and looked over to Terrance. "You're being uncharacteristically quiet."

"That's because he already knows what he's going to do," Bruce answered, and they both looked over to him as he shook his head.

"Superman sacrificed himself so I could have another chance…and I'm going to use it," he said. "I'm going to find out who my sister is and where I come from…then destroy whatever monster dares to come to this planet…whatever monster that worked with Lex to brainwash me."

Terrance then walked away, his mind set on what would happen next. Bruce nodded. "He's a good kid. He just needs to find his way."

Diana sighed. "He has to…we all have to."

* * *

 **That is the end of this installment. This is definitely not my best work but that is because of the simple fact that this isn't an entirely original story. I'm not sure what category I'll be putting my next story into, which this time will be made by me entirely. I will release a trailer soon, so watch out for that! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for checking this story out!**


	7. Antimatter Trailer

_Italics:_ Descriptions

 **Bold:** Voice-overs

* * *

 _Somber music. An aerial view of Gotham City and Metropolis takes the view and shows different areas affected by the Doomsday attack. Lexcorp Tower's top melted entirely._

 **Antimatter (Terrance):** It's my fault you know…

 _It flashes back to when Superman sacrificed himself to allow Terrance to kill Doomsday._

 **Antimatter:** …that he's dead. That…all these people lost their hero because I…

 _Terrance looks at his mask, sitting atop a skyscraper._

 **Antimatter:** …wasn't strong enough to get the job done on my own.

 _It then flashes to a montage of Terrance suiting up to be Antimatter, holding his broadsword for a second before putting it into the sheath on his back._

 **Antimatter:** Never again.

 _Another montage takes place, this time Antimatter engaging criminals in a warehouse, sending a few flying back into wooden boxes and taking part in hand-to-hand combat. It flashes to him walking out of the warehouse, his job done._

 _The music picks up to a faster pace, showing Terrance sitting at a restaurant table alone before the waitress drops a drink at his table._

 **Terrance:** I didn't order that.

 **Waitress:** It's from her, over there.

 _The camera shows a dark-haired brunette coming to sit at his table._

 **Terrance:** Who are you?

 **Woman:** Someone who needs your help.

 _Huntress and Antimatter suit up and engage in a fist fight with street thugs. The scene flashes to when they are finished and standing victorious_

 **Antimatter:** Is there anything else you can do?

 **Huntress:** I'm more interested in what you can do.

 _She smiles and he raises an eyebrow, surprised by her flirting._ _The scene then comes to he and Huntress standing on a rooftop in Gotham._

 **Huntress:** Your sister is out there, and we're going to find her…together.

 _She takes his hand and they both look at each other, entranced. They move in for a kiss but the scene flashes to black and female laughter is the only thing audible. It fades into a scene where Antimatter confronts a blonde-haired woman with a white and orange suit and mask, holding her own sword._

 **Woman:** I know…everything about you…Mr. Price.

 _His eyes widen as the fight flashes by, he eventually shown beaten and buried beneath rubble. Lex's voice comes up as the voice over._

 **Lex:** Terrance Price…the born king.

 _Wonder Woman drags him out of the rubble, barely alive._

 **Lex:** She's like you.

 _The scene shows a small boat with Antimatter and Wonder Woman at the front of it. The boat hits a sandy beach and the scene fades to black._

 **Lex:** They're all like you.

 _Antimatter is shown, hands bound behind his back and on his knees, surrounded by Amazons and the Amazon queen. He looks up to the camera._

 **ANTIMATTER**

 **JULY 2017**

* * *

 **This story will be a follow-up to Pawn of Darkness, my previous installment. I hope to release the first chapter soon!**


End file.
